Ghost Glasses
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: Miku is an 18 year old girl with the ability to see spirits. Kaito Shion is a detective that hires her as his assistant so she can talk to the spirits of the murder victims and he can bring the criminals to justice. As these two solve many cases together will they fall in love? MikuxKaito, LukaxGakupo and slight MeikoxKaito. Rated T just to be safe, supernatural/romance/mystery.
1. The Gift of Glasses

**I realized I have only written RinxLen stories (and onr amourshipping-ish story) so I need to write stories for other ships.**

**So I decided to do MikuxKaito because it's cute and I have kind of been being mean to Miku in my stories**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Mikus pov**

Ever since I was little I have been able to talk to the dead.

People in the media thought it was amazing, but people my age thought I was a freak.

I had no friends until 2 spirits started following me, their names were Rin and Len, and they were twins that were murdered when they were 14.

We became close friends and they went everywhere with me.

But my gift came to the point where almost my whole family was scared of me.

But my grandma took me in and I lived with her until she died last year and know I live with my half-sister Luka and her husband Gakupo.

I was able to graduate high school with the highest grades in my class and now I can go to many collages but I don't know what to do.

"Well don't ask us," said Rin who was sitting on my bed.

"Ask yourself what you want to do," said Len who was sitting next to her.

The phone started ringing in the living room, I heard Luka pick it up.

"I don't know, I want to do something that can make my powers useful," I said.

"Miku," said Luka coming in, still holding the phone.

"What did I say about knocking?" I asked.

"There is somebody on the phone for you," she said.

I took the phone and kicked her out.

"Hatsune Miku, what do ya want?"

"This is Meiko Sakine, I work for Shion Detective Agency," said the woman.

"What do you need me for?" I asked.

"My boss, Kaito Shion, has heard about your ability and he thinks you would be a good assistant and he would like you to come in for a job interview," said Meiko.

"Okay wait let me get some paper so I can write down the info," I said walking over to my desk.

I picked up a mini composition book, it was full so I threw it in my desk draw with the rest and opened a new one.

"You read Miss Hatsune?" asked Meiko.

"Yeah," I said grabbing a pencil.

"Our office is down town at (insert address here) and your interview is at 10:30 am sharp," she said.

"Alright," I said writing it down.

"See you tomorrow Miss Hatsune," she said.

"See you tomorrow Meiko," I said hanging up.

"So you got yourself a job?" asked Len coming up to me.

"No but I have a job interview and if it goes good I have a job," I explained to them.

"MIKU! DINNER IS READY!" said Luka.

"You guys can hang out in here," I said leaving.

I walked out into the living room and Luka had laid a bowl of fried rice for me.

"Who was calling for you?" asked Luka as we sat down and started to eat.

"A detective agency they want me to go in for a job interview," I told her.

"Wow, well would you like to work there?" asked Luka.

"Beats going to college and getting more school I don't need," I said.

"Your too smart for your own good," joked Luka.

After we ate dinner Miku asked me if I wanted some cake, I said yes so she cut me a slice of cheese cake she had brought from work (she's assistant manager at a bakery)

"Well if you'll excuse me I haft to go Skype Gakupo," said Luka.

Gakupo is her husband who lives with us and he travels around a lot for his job.

"He'll be home next week, right?" I asked.

"Yup," she said with a smile.

"Tell him I said hi," I said starting to eat my cake.

"I will," she said as she left to go to her room.

After I ate my cake I threw away my paper plate and went back to my room and decided to get on my computer.

"What you looking up?" asked Rin.

"That detective agency," I said.

I found it, it seemed pretty successful but after the death of Detective Tonio Shion the agency closed for 2 years until his son Kaito Shion took over this year. Seems he's trying to start the business back up.

He probably needs me because he has no clue what he's doing.

I looked to see it was 9; I should probably go to bed so I can get up early for my interview.

I got into my leek pajamas and went to go take out my pigtails and brush my teeth.

I then went back to my room and Rin and Len informed me that they would be going back to middle ground.

Middle ground is a place spirits can go when they aren't her haunting people in the physical world.

I told them bye and good night and as soon as they left I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sun in my face.

I looked over to my clock.

IT'S 9 AM!

I jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower

Once I got out I blow-dried my hair and put it up.

I had five minutes until the bus came.

I threw on my black suit and a teal button up then I grabbed my mini notebook that had the address on it and ran to the bus stop.

Thankfully I got there just in time.

I grabbed a granola bar out of my purse and ate it until the bus got off at my stop.

It was 5 minutes until 10.

I ran and finally came across a two story building with a sign in front of it that said "Shion Detective Agency"

I walked in and at a desk in the front was a big with short brown hair and huge boobs on the phone, I assumed this was Meiko.

She hung up then noticed me.

"Oh Miss Hatsune-" I cut her off.

"Just call me Miku," I said.

"Kaito is down the hall on the final door to your left.

I went where she told me to go and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

I opened it and a young man about 20 was sitting at a desk doing something on his computer while eating ice cream.

"Ah, you're Miss Hatsune," he said looking up at me.

"Please just call me Miku," I said sitting down in front of him.

"Right so I looked into your file Miku and you seem to have had the best grades everywhere you went and you were on TV once for your gift," he said.

"Yup," I said.

"How does it work, your gift?" he asked.

"Well the dead can talk to me, sometime they come to talk about their problem and some stay with me all the time like some pesky twins.

I said turning around angry at Rin and Len who followed me to the interview when I told them NOT to.

He waved at where I was looking trying to wave at what I was angrily looking at.

"Well honestly I didn't need to interview you, I knew you were perfect for the job! But the question is do you want the job?" he asked.

"How much does it pay?" I ask

"100 and hour and you get paid a certain amount when you help me solve cases," he said.

"Say yes! Say yes!" cheered Rin.

I thought about it.

"Alright, I'll take it!" I said.

I stood up and he stopped me.

"Your glasses," he said taking them of my face.

"Give them back," I said.

He stared right into them as if he was thinking of something painful.

Rin and Len can read human emotions so they knew my glasses for whatever reason brought him deep pain.

He the wiped them of with his dress shirt and put them back on my face.

"They were dirty, anyway you start tomorrow at 10," he said a smile on his face.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Kaito Senpai!" I said walking out.

**Kaitos pov**

Later that night Meiko came in a brought me some ramen and ice cream.

"Something on your mind?" she asked sitting on the edge of my desk.

"I'm just tired," I lied.

"Well I'm going home, don't stay her to long," she leaned in and kissed me and after our kiss she said her goodbyes and left.

I thought about those glasses, I had heard about them before.

The glasses that let people see spirits, they are also known as ghost glasses.

**Yes Meiko and Kaito are dating (for now)**

**Anyway was this okay?**

**Please review!**


	2. Miku's First Case

**No Reviews, 2 favorites and 3 follows… I can live with this.**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Mikus pov**

_A little boy with blue hair and a blue scarf sits in a chair next to a woman with black hair who lies in a hospital bed._

"_Mama! Will you tell me more stories from you book!" he said pointing to a book she held in her hand._

"_You want to hear more ghost tales? I would think they would scare a kid like you," she said._

"_I love them just like you!" he said with a smile._

"_Alright I'll read you one," she said opening the book to one of the pages._

"_There is a tale that a long time ago a young girl that could talk to the dead had a pair of glasses that she always wore and those glasses are what let her see the dead," the woman showed the boy a picture of a girl with long black hair and read eyes who was wearing a pair of glasses._

"_What else?" he asked._

"_After she died nobody could find the glasses," said the woman._

"_Maybe one day I'll find them!" said the boy._

"_Wouldn't that be nice," she said closing the book._

"_Are you done? I wanted you to read me more," whined the boy._

"_Okay one more," she said with a smile to the little boy._

_She opened the book back to the two pages she was on before and she was about to turn the page but she started to cough._

"_Mama? What's wrong?" he asked her._

_She coughed up some blood and it stained the face of the girl with the glasses._

"_Get… the nurse…" she told the boy._

_The boy ran out as fast as he could and got the nurse._

_The boy and the nurse ran back in to see the woman lying down in the bed, her arm holding the book, her eyes were open._

_Her arm dropped, still holding the book, she looked at the boy and smiled before closing her eyes and losing her grip of the book._

I sat up in my bed, what was that, a dream?

But it didn't feel like mine, who was that boy?

Was it his dream, or was it the woman's?

I put on my glasses and look at my clock, its 7; I have more time than I did yesterday.

I head to the rest room and I brush my hair and my teeth, then I go to take a shower.

Once I take my shower I walk out into the kitchen where Luka has just woken up and is making herself coffee.

"Good morning Miku, want some coffee?" asked Luka.

"No thanks," I said.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

"Toast and eggs please," I said.

"Alright," she said.

After her Coffee was done she put two pieces of bread in the toaster and started to make the eggs.

I sat down and took my glasses off.

I just kept staring at them, they looked like the ones from the story, and now that I think about it I met Rin and Len when I got these glasses…

"What you thinking about?" asked Meiko as she put my toast and eggs in front of me.

"Maybe I should get contacts," I said out loud.

"Well you have an eye appointment next week so you can ask your eye doctor about it," said Luka ash she sat down and started to drink her coffee and eat her food.

I put my glasses back on and ate my food and by the time I was done it was almost 8:30.

"I'm going to leave early, I want to stop by the book store," I told Luka.

"Okay," she said picking up the dishes.

I got up and went to the restroom to blow dry my hair and put it up in my pigtails.

I then went into my room but instead of putting on my suit from yesterday I put on a light blue summer dress with flowers on it, I hate looking professional and Kaito is just going to haft to deal with it.

I then put on my white flats and got my purse.

I told Luka goodbye before I left.

I got on the bus and went to the book store down the block from the detective agency.

I walked in and a man that looked like he hated his life so much right now greeted me.

"Sir where can I find your ghost books?" I asked him.

"In the back by all the supernatural stuff," he said.

I went to the back and found a little section labeled "Ghost Tales."

I looked all over but I couldn't find the book from my dreams, darn.

"Miku?" I turned around to see Gumi, Gakupo's sister who I went to school with; she's 17 if I'm correct.

"Oh hey, how are you?" I asked.

"Good, what about you? Get accepted into any collages?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm working for a detective agency," I said.

"Well I guess you power can get you good things, well I got to go, I'm meeting my friend SeeU at the mall," said Gumi walking away.

I gave up in looking for the book and I walked out and too the agency, I was 5 minutes early for work.

When I walked in Kaito was in his usual suit and he was talking to Meiko at her front desk.

"Oh Miku my dear!" he said coming up to hug me.

"I just got a call for a new case!" said Kaito as he released from our hug.

"Okay so are we going to go?" I asked.

"Yup, it's out in the suburbs, I'll be driving," he said holding up his keys.

We walked out the back door and we got into his car that was parked in a shady "Free Parking" area that was behind the agency.

We were driving and he let me play whatever I wanted to listen to on the radio.

I was listening to the station that played IA songs, she was my favorite singing.

I was singing along with her until Kaito said something.

"You have such a nice voice," he said.

"Man I wish, singing is what I really want to do with my life but with my gift I would just mess everything up," I told him.

"I don't think that at all, oh we're here," he said as we pulled up in front of a nice little house.

We knocked on the door, a boy with blonde hair and cat ears answered the door.

"Oh thank goodness you're here, please follow me," he said.

We walked in and he led us to a room.

When we walked in there was a girl with long blonde hair and cat ears hanging from the ceiling fan by a rope.

"I walked in this morning and found her like this, hung," said the boy.

"Well this isn't murder, this was clearly suicide," said Kaito.

"But she was such a happy-go-lucky girl, why would she commit suicide?" asked the boy.

I walked up to her and looked at one of her hands; they were covered in rope burns.

"She was murdered," I said.

"How do you know?" asked Kaito coming up to me.

"The rope marks on her arms mean she was trying to get the rope off but she failed to do so," I told him.

"But those could have been from her holding the rope and trying to adjust it right," said Kaito.

"No, that wouldn't leave such a red mark, these are red and they are more scattered, if that makes sense," I said.

I help onto the girls hands; I needed to connect to her dead body if I wanted to find out what happened.

I was now seeing what happened that night through her eyes, it was if I was her.

_I was doing homework on her bed when I heard a knock at her door._

"_Come in!" I said._

_The door opened and standing there was her brother._

"_Hello SeeWoo, what do you want?" I asked._

"_You," he said closing the door and locking us in._

_I ran to the door to try to get out, he pushed me down._

"_I have loved you ever since the day you were born, I can't keep my love inside anymore," he said._

"_But, we're siblings, its wrong. And I don't love you back like that," I said getting up._

_He grabbed me; he had some rope in his hands._

"_Fine, if you won't be mine you can't be anyone's!"_

_I tried to scream but he held is hand over my mouth, he rapped the rope over my ceiling fan and the wrapped it around my neck._

_Next thing I knew I was hanging in the air, I could barely breathe, I struggled to take the rope of my neck and get free but I failed then blacked out._

When I came back to my senses I was lying on the couch of that boy's living room.

Kaito was next to me.

"Thank goodness you are okay!" he said with a smile.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were talking about how someone hung her then you went up to her and passed out," said Kaito.

"Well she showed me what happened and I was right, she was murdered," I said.

"By who?' asked Kaito.

"By her brother," I said pointing to him.

"You were in love with your sister but she didn't love you back so you hung her so you could always be the only one to love her!" I said to him.

"How am I supposed to know you're not a fake?" asked SeeWoo.

"The proof is on your hands!" I said.

I grabbed his arm and pulled the sleeves up on the baggy hoodie he was wearing.

There were rope marks on his hands too.

"SeeWoo, you are under arrest for the murder of SeeU," said Kaito.

The cops came to take him away.

I was standing there watching them take him away.

Then the spirit of SeeU came in front of me.

"Thank you Miku," she said with a smile.

Then she started to fade away since her spirit had been appeased.

"What happened?!"

Kaito and I looked over to the sidewalk past the police tape to see a confused Gumi standing there.

"Miku?" she asked still confused.

"You know her?" asked Kaito.

"She's my sisters husbands little sister," I told him.

I walked up to her.

"Your friend SeeU was murdered by her brother," I told her.

"How could this be? Her brother was so nice!" said Gumi.

"He was in love with her but he killed her when she didn't return the feeling," I said.

Gumi started to cry, I comforted her and eventually she went home.

We drove back to the agency and Kaito brought me back to his office.

"Well here is your paycheck for the case," said Kaito handing me an envelope with a check inside.

"Also I want to give you a gift for successfully solving your first case," he said handing me a bag.

Inside was a book, I took it out and realized it wasn't just any book, it was the book from my dream.

**Yay for incest!**

**Haha just kidding.**

**Please review this time!**


	3. The Book and More Dreams

**I will try to be active while I'm in Utah, but the wedding is this Saturday so I won't update at all.**

**Then I'm going to a water park…**

**I'll try, anyway please enjoy!**

**Mikus pov**

I went home with the book; I sat at my desk and just stared at it.

I wonder what page that story about the glasses is on.

"What you looking at Miku-chan?" Rin was leaning over my desk looking at my book.

Thankfully the twins didn't follow me to work.

"I got this from Kaito as a gift for solving my first case," I told them.

"What was your first case about?" asked Len.

"This girl was murdered by her brother who was in love with her," I told them.

"If he was in love with her why would he kill her?" asked Rin.

"I don't know, something about how if she couldn't be his then she couldn't belong to anyone else," I said.

"That's stupid, and beside why would a brother fall in love with a sister like that gross!" said Rin.

Len said nothing.

"Anyway I also unlocked this new ability," I said.

"What ability?" asked Len.

"Well I was able to relive this girl's death through her eyes, it was weird but that's how I was able to solve the case.

"That's so cool!" said Rin with a big smile on her face.

"MIKU! DINNERS READY!" yelled Luka from the kitchen.

"COMING! You guys can hang out in here," I said to Rin and Len as I walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

I sat at the table and Luka had made curry.

"So how was your first case today?" Luka asked.

"Good, I did this new psychic thing, I can do more creepy stuff now," I told her.

"What was it?" she asked.

"Well you know how I can talk to the dead?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well I was able to connect to this girl's spirit and watch her death so I could find out who killed her," I said.

"That must be scary, going through something so traumatizing, and know that it happened to another person, could you feel their pain?" she asked.

"Well I could feel myself suffocating, but I knew I would wake up when I stopped breathing, not die, so it didn't mess me up too much, I was cut up or be-headed," I said.

"Anyway, Gumi came to the crime scene sense this girl was a good friend of hers, I comforted her and she kept saying, "At least it wasn't IA," I said.

"I have meet IA before, she came to our wedding, she is very close with Gumi and her parents are close with Gakupos parents," said Luka.

We talked some more, we talk about her "Exciting" job as a Kindergarten teacher.

After we finished eating I headed back to my room.

Rin and Len were sitting on my bed playing some sort of hand game.

"Are you going to read that book, want to read with me?" I asked.

"Nah, we're good," they said.

I went to my desk and started flipping the pages; I could feel Rin and Len read over my shoulder.

I flipped through the pages and on one page there was a blood stain.

I looked to see I was on the pages about the ghost glasses.

This was the same exact book as from my dream!

So was that little boy Kaito? Was that woman his mom?

Why was I dreaming about him?

Avana must be sending me these dreams, is she trying to tell me something from the afterlife?

She must already be in heaven because if she wanted to tell me something she would personally come and tell me.

I read through the book, skipping the ghost glasses page since I knew what it was about.

After I finished it the clock said it was almost 11 and Rin and Len had fallen asleep on the floor.

"Wake up you too!" I said kicking them.

"Ow," said the twins in unison as they rubbed their backs.

"This book has so many cool stories and facts about the supernatural!" I said holding it up.

"What kind of stuff?" asked Rin.

"Story of the sunken bride, apparently there is this old tail about this woman that lost her husbands and two sons in a war and she ended up spending the rest of her life rocking in a rocking chair in the corner of her house until she starved and when you lose a son or a husband you can see her in your dreams, just rocking in her rocking chair, her hair in her face, one eye can be seen through the dirty tangles just staring at you and every once and awhile she say, "Why?" I said explaining my story to them.

"Well we should probably go, we can read the stories tomorrow," said Len taking Rin back too middle ground.

I deiced to take a shower tonight so I wouldn't haft to take one in the morning then I got into my leek pajamas and went to sleep.

_That young boy, who I now know is Kaito, stood in front of his mother's casket, he held the book that had belonged to his mother._

"_Why are you still keeping that old book Kaito?" asked his father._

"_Because it was mom's" Kaito replied._

"_It's an old useless book, just a bunch of fake nonsense, you should get rid of it so you can focus on becoming a detective after me," said his father._

"_It's not junk, I'm gonna keep it," said Kaito._

_His father tried to take the book._

"_Don't take it!" he said holding it close to him._

"_It's for your own good," said his father._

"_NOOOOOO!" he said pushing his father to the ground._

_He stood up on a bench and help the book up._

"_This book isn't junk! All this stuff is real! I'll show you all! I'll find…" he flipped through the pages and found the page with the ghost glasses._

"_I'LL FIND THESE GHOST GLASSES AND THEN YOU'LL HAFT TO BELIVE ME!" he yelled as his father dragged him out of the room._

"_Calm yourself Kaito, your embarrassing me," said his father to him._

"_We are about to close the casket," said a man coming out._

"_Wait! I haft to give something to mom!" said Kaito running back in._

_He got on a tiny step stool and took of his blue scarf, and then he gently wrapped it around her neck._

"_She made it for me out of love, and I want to give it back… out of love," said Katio getting down from the stool._

_They then closed the casket and took her to the graveyard where she was buried._

_After they buried her and left it went from sundown to sunset and this is where my dream went weird._

_This time I was in it, I stood in front of her tomb._

_She then appeared in white behind the tomb._

"_Make sure he doesn't lose himself," she said before blowing away like air._

_Then Kaito came, but this time it was big Kaito, he was wearing his suit._

_Was he doing this right now? As I slept?_

_What was he doing here late at night anyway?_

_He laid a blue rose on top of her tomb._

"_I love you mom," he said some more tears running down his face._

_I tried to touch him but when I did he melted away and so did all the scenery._

I shot up in my bed.

Man this dream was even weirder, what did she even want this time?

What did she mean by "Make sure he doesn't lose himself"?

Whatever at this late I'm going to be late.

I got into my suit and headed to the restroom where I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in their pig tails.

I then took a good long look at my glasses before putting them back on.

Crap I'm gonna be late!

I grabbed a pop-tart from the pantry and kissed Luka, who was drinking her morning coffee, goodbye as I ran out the door.

I'm ready for my second day at work!

**Was this better?**

**I liked it, if you liked it review.**

… **If you didn't like it review anyway, I love notes!**


	4. Heartless

**Sorry I make you guys wait forever for short chapters, I guess it's my fault.**

**Anyway please enjoy this hopefully long enough chapter!**

**Miku's pov**

I had just gotten into work but I was 5 minutes late.

"You're late," said Meiko barely looking up from her work.

"Thanks for the reminder," I said.

"Kaito is waiting for you in his office," she said not looking up.

"Thank you Meiko," I said heading down the hall to his office.

I opened his door and he sat at his desk as he messed with the pencils in his pencil cup. I just watched his big fingers move the pencils into different spots in different way's until he noticed me.

"Good morning Miku," he said with a smile.

"How was that book?" he asked.

"Interesting, there was a stain in it though, that was disappointing," I said acting clueless.

"Well I'm sorry about the stain, I just got it for sale at some book store," he lied.

Why did he not want to tell me it belonged to his mom?

The words _"Don't let him lose himself" _Echoed in my head.

"Hey Miku, I want to show you something," he said grabbing my hand and leading me out.

There was a room next to him with no label on it.

"Stay here for a second," he said as he went to go get something from Meiko.

He came back and put a sign on the door.

"Miku Hatsune, Psychic Detective Girl," I read from the sign.

He handed me a key that had a poorly painted teal "Miku" on it.

I un-locked the door and inside was an office a little bit smaller than his.

The desk was wooden, but painted white, and on the table was a box wrapped in teal wrapping paper, topped with a white bow. I had a fancy teal leather swirly chair like his and two fancy teal and white chairs in front of the desk. Then by the door was a small 3 shelf bookshelf filled to the brim with supernatural books and old wise tales that had to do with spirits and stuff.

"When did you do this?" I asked.

"Meiko helped me with it last night, that book was just a decoy gift, this is your real gift!" he said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I said jumping up and hugging him.

"I guess this means I haft to give you back that book," I said.

"Please keep it, you can add it to your new collection of supernatural books," said Kaito.

"What's in the box?" I asked picking it up.

"You'll haft to open it and see," he said.

I opened it and it was a box for a teal laptop, it was one of those new fancy ones, way better than my crappy one at home

"You shouldn't have," I said looking at it in amazement.

"Do you already have one?" he asked in concern.

"I have a cheap one but you didn't need to buy me such an expensive one," I said.

"It's all just the perks of being my new partner, also later today a man is coming to hook a phone up in here," Said Kaito.

"I can't thank you enough!" I said with a huge smile.

Then Meiko came in.

"I have a call waiting for you Kaito," said Meiko.

"I'll go pick it up in my office," He said walking to the door.

"Get your computer all set, Meiko bring her the Wi-Fi password," Said Kaito looking back at me and then heading to his office.

I got the computer out and plugged it into the wall.

I then turned it on and Meiko brought me a sticky note with the Wi-Fi information on it. I made my windows tab, it was named Miku and the password was leek01. Once the browser came up I put in the Wi-Fi info and I was about to get into the internet when Kaito rushed in.

"We have a new case," he said.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yup, come on let's go!" he said dragging me out of my seat and out the door.

"What is the address?" I asked.

"It's by that new ramen shop, the owner was found with her through slit and her heart ripped out," said Kaito.

We came to the ramen shop and in the alleyway next to it there was crime scene tape and some cops.

"The detectives are here," said the man with black hair and glasses.

"Miku, this is my friend, Sheriff Kiyoteru," said Kaito introducing me to the cop.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Fake," he said.

"What did you call me?" I asked.

"I called you a fake, I don't believe in that kind of supernatural stuff, it's just luck," he said.

"I'll prove you wrong!" I said crossing the police tape.

The woman had her eyes open; she wore a white dress and a black leather jacket. Her dress was stained with blood from her chest and her neck. Her hair was in a messy ponytail the color of her blood.

"Her name was Culia Ito, but people around here just called her Cul," said the cop that had just finished outlining her body.

"Why don't you connect with her spirit, Miss Fake," said Kiyoteru joining Kaito's side.

That guy was so annoying.

"I will," I said grabbing her hands and using my energy to connect with her.

But things came out very fuzzy, I could tell from the outline that the killer was a man, and he brought her somewhere and killed her, then he stashed her body in this alleyway.

"What are you getting Miku?" Asked Kaito.

"It's fuzzy, I can see a man, and a dark room, then after murdering her he stashed her body in this alley," I said.

"How does that help?" asked Kiyoteru.

"Well it's a start, if I could find her heart I can find out, I just need more detail on where she is," I asked.

"This isn't the first murder in this area with a girl with her heart ripped out," said Kiyoteru.

"It wasn't?" I asked.

"No, a week ago a hooker named Lily was killed and found in the dumpster behind the strip club she worked at. Her heart was also ripped out and her neck was snapped," said Kiyoteru.

"Can we go back to your office so I can see the photos from the crime scene?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"We can go in my car, we should keep the other cops around here," said Kaito.

"Good idea," said Kiyoteru.

"Keep the area safe for me boys," he said to the other cops as he got in Kaitos car, I sat in the back.

We were only a few minutes away from the police station. Kiyoteru led us into his office one we got there. He then got a file out and showed us pictures of her.

"Okay, so what do Lily and Cul have in common?" I asked.

"They are both in their late 20, Cul was 28 and Lily was 27," said Kiyoteru.

"That's a good start," I said.

"They both have long hair," said Kaito.

"Good," I said listing the clues in my head.

"They both have big boobs," said Kiyoteru.

"Don't be a pervert," I said.

"He may be on to something," said Kaito.

"Don't go pervert on me too Kaito," I said.

"No I mean their hearts are right in-between their boobs so maybe that was motive for wanting their hearts," said Kaito.

"I see, I think that's all they have in common," I said.

"So the next victim would be a woman in her late 20's with long hair and big boobs," I said.

"We need somebody to be a decoy," I said.

"What about your girlfriend Meiko?" asked Kiyoteru.

"She does look mature but she is only 21 and her hair is short," I said.

"My sister Meiko has pretty big boobs, she just turned 27 and she has long pink hair," I said.

"Well then if she agrees to it we can use her," said Kaito.

"I'll call her at her lunch break, we should probably head back to the scene of the crime and see if we kind find more clues," I said.

Both of them followed my orders and we drove back to the scene of the crime.

"Sheriff Kiyoteru," said a boy with shot golden hair.

"What is it Nero?"

"I questioned some people, they didn't know much, they said she was at the ramen shop most of the night," he said.

A little girl with her hair in pigtails talked to another cop.

"My auntie was real nice, she had this leather jacket that was given to her by my grandpa when she was little, it was her most favorite thing in the whole world," said the girl.

"Aha!" I said scaring the little girl.

"What? Did you think of something?" asked Kaito.

"That little girl said that Jacket was the most important thing to her so it must have some of her soul in it, I can use it to get a better vision of things.

I went back over to her body and held onto one of her hands and the sleeve of the Jacket. I could see the man more clearly now, he wore a ski mask and he was very tall. The room's light was off but there were glass cages full of snakes that lit up the room with their indoor lighting. Behind him I could see a girl with light pink hair in a cute little outfit. Cul panicked as he took out a pocket knife and slit her throat. I then snapped back into reality.

"You okay Miku?" Kaito asked as he kneeled next to me.

"I couldn't see the man's face, it was covered by a mask, but he was tall. And there was a girl with him but I couldn't see her face. Also the room was filled with snakes.

"My aunt Cul had a snake, she got it last week from the exotic pet store over by that adult club," said the girl with black pig tails.

"Did she get snake food from there?" I asked.

"She gets frozen mice for her snake, she let me feed him the other day and there was only one mouse left," said the little girl.

"Is there anyone we can talk to that was good friends with Lily?" I asked.

"She lived with her best friends Clara and Bruno in a two room apartment not too far from here," said Kiyoteru.

"We need to go speak to her roommates," I said.

"It's walking distance, here is the address," said Kiyoteru pulling out a piece of paper from the file he brought with us.

"Me and Kaito will go," I said grabbing Kaito's arm and leading him down the street.

The apartments were nice, there were gate and you needed a code to get in, there was also a door bell button.

I rang it and a camera pointed on us and a man's voice rang out from an intercom.

"What is your business here?" asked the man.

"We are detectives here to question some people about some recent murder victims," said Kaito showing the camera his badge.

"I'll let you guys in," he said.

The camera went back to its place and the gates slowly opened. We walked into the complex and walked to Section E where their apartment was. We found the apartment, it was under the staircase, and we knocked on the door.

A nice looking Hispanic man came to the door, when he saw us he gave us a puzzled look.

"Clara, one of your dumb boyfriends is here!" yelled the man

"I didn't plan on anyone coming over," said a Hispanic girl.

"Who are you?" she asked once she saw is.

"I'm Kaito Shion and this is my partner Miku Hatsune," said Kaito showing them his badge.

"What did you do to attract the cops?" the man asked the girl.

"I didn't do anything," she said.

They then started to yell at each other in Spanish.

"STOP!" I yelled getting them to shut up.

"We are here to ask you some questions about Lily," said Kaito.

"Oh okay," said the man getting embarrassed.

"Why don't you come in?" said the girl gesturing for us to come in.

We walked in and there was a cheap old couch, an old TV, a card table with chairs and a dirty kitchen. There were 3 doors, one that said Lily, one that said Bruno and Clara and another without a label that I assume was the bathroom.

"Sit on the couch," said Bruno.

Kaito was about to sit on it when he saw a cockroach and squealed in fear, he then hid behind me.

"Why don't we all sit at the table?" I asked.

"I'll get you guys some cookies," said Clara going to the kitchen.

We sat across from Bruno and Clara came back with a box of store bought sugar cookies. She then sat next to Bruno.

"We really Miss Lily, her funeral was yesterday, she was cremated," said Bruno.

"Does Lily have any pets?" I asked.

"No, she used to have a gold fish but it died," said Clara.

"What was she doing that night?" asked Kaito.

"She went to work and she was supposed to get back at 3," said Bruno.

"Did she do anything after work?" asked Kaito.

"I don't think so…" said Bruno.

"Oh! I texted her and asked her to get some ferret food for my pet ferret on the way home, his name is Pablo," said Clara.

"Where do you get your ferret food?" I asked her.

"Well if I give Pablo normal ferret food he gets nasty diarrhea so I order this special ferret food online and it gets shipped to the Exotic Pet Store by where she worked," said Clara.

"That's all we needed to know," I said.

"Thank you for your time," said Kaito as we walked out.

We got back to the scene of the crime and told Kiyoteru everything we had found out.

"Okay, so it's obvious that he kills any woman in her late 20's with long hair and big boob's that comes into his shop, and you said the killer was tall, I asked people about the store owner and he is pretty tall, they say he is over 6 feet," said Kiyoteru.

"So are we going to send in your sister?" asked Kaito.

"Oh yeah let me call her," I said pulling out my phone.

I pressed number 2, since that was her speed dial number, and I called her. The phone was ringing and she finally picked up.

"Is there something you need Miku?"

"Yes, I need you to help us with something."

**I hope that was long enough for you guys, the next chapter will probably not be this long, and I may never write a chapter this long ever again.**

**Anyway please review!**


	5. Moving On

**So I'm afraid of ant's now… don't ask me why**

**Anyway enjoy this update while it lasts!**

**Mikus pov**

"You promise you'll come in before he can kill me?" asked Luka who we dress in a nice summer dress with cherry blossoms all over it.

"I will walk in with you and act like I don't know you while I pretend to look at some of the animals. Tell him you want a snake and hopefully he should take you to the back room and then when he ties you up we'll race in and arrest him," I said.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said. We walked down the block to the Exotic Pet Shop and Luka went up to the counter and I went to go look at tropical birds.

"Anything you want?" asked a young girl with long pink hair and a green dress and an apron that look like a uniform.

She kind of looked like the girl I saw in my vision…

"Do you work here part time?" I asked.

"Yes I do," she said with a smile.

"I don't need anything right now," I said.

"Okay," she said with a smile.

Next thing I knew she was gone, was I imagining her? Was she a spirit?

The manager was leading Luka to the back; no one else was in the store.

I went out and let Kaito and Kiyoteru come in.

We went to the back room and there was a small window where I peeked into the back room filled with all the snakes.

Then another weird thing happened, my spirit connected with the snake so I could see and hear everything.

I saw Luka start to panic, he hadn't even said anything yet, and then I noticed it. At the end of the room there was a shelf with two human hearts on it and a little paper that had the victims' names on it and a little bit of their hair taped on it.

"How should I kill her Momo?" asked the man.

The girl from before came out of the shadows.

"You look like what I could have been, I would have been 29 if I wasn't murdered," said the girl.

So she was a spirit.

"Cut her head off, I want it for my collection along with her heart," said Momo.

The man was about to tie her up when Kaito and Kiyoteru broke down the door, where was I?

I came back to my senses in my normal body; I must have passed out…

"YOU WILL NOT MESS WITH ME!" said the girl, her hair flew up and her eyes turned red and she threw Kiyoteru and Kaito against the wall with her some sort of psychic power.

They couldn't move.

"DO SOMETHING MIKU!" said Kiyoteru.

"I could try to appease her spirit but of course you don't believe in that stuff Kiyoteru so…" I said looking at him.

"The situation I am in give me no choice but to believe in you so, DO SOMETHING!" he yelled.

"Alright," I said running in.

I dodged everything Momo threw at me which annoyed her and finally I was able to get to her. I held her ghostly body close to me and we connected.

_I hold out and envelope filled with my feelings and hopes in front of the boy of my dreams._

"_Momo, I didn't know you felt that way about me…" he said after readying my letter._

"_I love you too," he told me with a smile._

_Was this real? He liked me back?_

"_Actually I wanted to know if… you would like to go to the Halloween dance with me tonight?" he asked with a shaky voice and an awkward blush._

_And that night my mother put me in a short skirted puffy pink princess dress and I had on a cheap tiara._

_When I got to the dance my date was dressed up like Mario, it made me smile. He kissed my hand and called me his Princess Peach._

_We danced all night and around the end of the night I went to the restroom and when I got out a girl brought me a note. She had beautiful long hair and blue eyes_

_It said "Meet me on the roof" it must be from him!_

_I walked up the stairwell and to the roof, once I got up there the door closed and locked. I turned around to see it was the girl that gave me the note._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" I asked._

_She kept backing up to me until next thing I knew I was at the edge of the roof._

"_Big Al is mine."_

_Next thing I knew I felt something hit against my chest and I was falling, and on my way down something sharp cut my head off._

Once I was back to my senses I could barely breathe, it felt like I had lost my head!

"So you detectives want to know why I made him kill those girls?" she asked in anger.

"Yes," I murmured.

"Lily killed me, and then after that he dated Cul all threw high school until they broke up in collage. Those girls ripped out our hearts so I did the same to their hearts!" she said her eyes still red.

The manager was being sucked of energy from her tantrum and he seems as if he was being hurt.

He looked familiar, and then I saw the name on his nametag.

"You love Big Al, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said calming down a bit.

"Well then you should stop hurting him," I said pointing to the manager.

She looked back and her eyes and she went back to normal when she saw him in pain.

"AL!" she said running up to him and holding him in her arms.

"You could save him you know," I said getting up and standing over her.

"I'll give him back the energy I took from him and I will pass on, I will do anything for him," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Then do it," I said putting one of my hands on her shoulder.

She sighed and put her hand on his heart and the both started to glow with a beautiful white and once the light was gone so was Momo.

Big Al came back to his senses.

"She made me kill all these girls?" asked Big Al as he came back to his senses.

"Yes," said Kaito getting up from off the ground.

"And I have no choice but to arrest you," said Kiyoteru getting out his handcuffs.

"WAIT!"I said holding my arms out and standing in front of the man.

"He was being controlled by Momo, he doesn't deserve to go to jail! What he needs is mental help!" I said.

"She right Kiyoteru," said Kaito.

"Fine, we'll have him checked into the hospital and get him some help," said Kiyoteru with a sigh.

I ran up and hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked as I let go.

"For all your work," I said with a smile.

After that they took Big Al away and Kaito and I started to head back the agency after dropping Luka off at home.

"It sucks that Big Al was forced to kill people and now has to live with that burden for the rest of his life," said Kaito.

"Are they closing down the pet shop?" I asked.

"It's closed until they find a new owner," said Kaito.

"I hope it stays open because I want a ferret," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Why not, I can buy anything I want with my next paycheck," I said with a goofy smile.

"Are you enjoying being rich…ish?" asked Kaito.

"Hell yeah!" I said was we pulled into the agency.

We walked in and Meiko was sitting at her desk. We were both exhausted so we slid our backs down the front door as it closed.

"Hard day?" asked Meiko.

"Yeah," Replied Kaito.

Just them Meiko's phone went off, she picked it up.

"Hello? Yes? Where is that sir? Alright I'll tell them," she said as she hung up.

"You guys have another case downtown," said Meiko.

"UGH!" Kaito and I moaned.

Well I guess it is back to work.

**1,387 words, not bad, not bad at all…**

**Anyway please review!**


	6. Secret

Well you you didn't haft to wait long for an update, my aunt just told me I could write stories on her I-pad

My computer broke the last time I tried to write this chapter.

Anyway let's hope it doesn't break my I-pad.

Normal Pov

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can"

"You promise you won't tell a soul?"

"I swear."

"On your life?"

"On my life"

Miku's pov

"We are here," said Kaito as we pulled up to one of those fancy neighborhoods were all the house look the same. We pulled in, there was also a pool, a park and a gym.

We pulled up to one of the houses. The police were already there, but Kiyoteru wasn't there.

"Where is Kiyoteru?" Asked Kaito going up to the blonde cop from earlier.

"He is tired, he told me I could be in charge if the case!" Said the cop.

Kaito and I went past the tape, a woman was crying and being comforted by a cop when we came in.

"The body is on the first door to the left," said the cop.

When we walked in there was a cop takeing pictures and a young girl bathed in blood was crying next to the body of a young boy.

"So who is the victom?" I asked the cop.

"This is Lui Hibik, and the girl next to him is the witness, Ring Suzune," said the cop.

"Well I didn't see anything, I was visiting my friend Lui, I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was dead," said Ring.

"Well he has a heart this time so I can see who killed him," I said going up to the boys body.

"You can do that?" Asked Ring.

"Yup, I can communicate with spirits, they show me how they died," I explained to her.

"Do your magic so we can get out of here and I can sleep," said Kaito.

I grabbed Lui's hands and I was taken over.

Lui's pov

"Hey Lui, I haft to get something," said Ring walked out.

After she left I got a phone call and picked it up.

"Hey Lui, what you doing?" Asked one of my friends.

"Hanging out with Ring. Oh! You will never guess what she told me!" I said.

"What?" Said the boy.

"She has a crush on that new girl in our class, she told me she was a lesbian! You would have never known, right?" I said.

"You swore you'd never tell," said a soft voice.

"What?" I asked.

Before I could turn around I was stabbed with something. I ley on the gound and I see a girl holding a bloody pair of sewing scissors.

"You swore on your life" she said stabbing me again. I still couldn't see her face.

"Now say goodbye to your life," she stabbed me in the brain this time.

Miku's pov

When I came back to my senses Kaito held me in his arms.

"You passed out on me, you okay know?" Asked Kaito.

"He was stabbed in the brain, so I have a headache but I should be better soon," I told Kaito as I sat up.

"Who was the killer?" Asked Kaito.

"A girl, I couldn't see her face," I said.

But I knew, even without seeing her face.

But I want her to tell us, she is the witness after all.

"It's Lui's fault he was killed, he swore to never tell a secret but once he let the secret out he was killed. His fault for swearing on his life,"

"It was his fault, not mine," murmured Ring.

"He was killed using the scissors stuck in his head, let's clean them up and find out who they belong to," I said.

"But we'll lose the fingerprints," said the cop.

We don't need the fingerprints," I said getting up and pulling the scissors out of his head. I walked them into the kichten and started to wash them of in the sink.

As the blood washed away the past behind the sic corps was shown to me.

Ring's pov (5 years ago)

"Here are some new scissors I got you, since you said you needed some new ones," said Lui.

Nobody had ever done something so nice for me, Lui was my only true friend, I could tell him anything. Like my sewing hobbie, most people my age would think it's dumb, but he thinks it's cool.

"Also look, I ingraved you name into it'" he said.

Miku's pov

I lifted up the cleaned scissors and held it up, the light fell onto the scissors and you can see the name ingraved onto the scissors.

To: Ring Suzune From: Lui Hibiki

"Ring did it, because he told everyone her secret," I said.

Ring who had come into the kichten was looking at the sciccirs in horror, and everyone looked at her.

She looked down at the grond and her hands turned into fists.

"HE SWORE ON HIS LIFE! I TRUSTED HIM!" She yelled.

"And now you told my new secret!" She said pointing at me with her blood soaked hand.

"Now you'll pay!" She said picking up a kichten knife and pchargeing at me.

I thought I would be stabbed but Kaito appeared infront of me, she stabbed his hands the he used to shield his heart and fell to the ground in pain.

"Kaito!" I said going to his side.

She held the knife over us when suddenly she dropped the knife and fell to the ground.

She had a tranquilizer dart in her back that had been shot by the blonde cop from earlier.

She was taken away and I went in an ambulance with Kaito so he could get some stitches on the hand Ring stabbed. After he got the he said with a chuckle "At least it wasn't my writing hand."

"Thank you for saving me," I said my face red with blush.

"It was nothing, I couldn't let my favorite partner die," he said with same goofy smile.

Meiko came in and when she saw Kaito she started crupying and she hugged him.

"Are you okay?" Asked Meiko as she was hugging him.

"Yeah," he said as he kissed her.

Them kissing makes me sick, like I'm gonna barf.

"That cop Nero took you car back to your place, they won't let you drive for a week," said Meiko.

"Am I allowed to go home now?" Asked Kaito.

"Yes, and I'll drive you," said Meiko.

"I'm head hone now guys," I said leaving the room.

I got on the bus just in tine and once I was home I flopped onto my bed. Luka was tired too. She came in and told me I can make myself some ramen of some miso soup. I made some Miso soup and ate the table alone.

Rin and Len came and sat across from me.

I told them about my day and then I asked them If they could go back to middle ground so I could go to sleep.

They left and as soon as I flopped onto my bed I passed out.

Kaito's pov

Meiko laid next to me, holding me close. She was asleep.

As soon as I got back she made use dinner and told me she was going yo stay with me while I got better.

Then she said she wanted to give me some "get better sex"

All she ever wants is sex. Well I guess most guys would love to constantly get sex for a girl with a beautiful face and big boobs but I feel like that's all she ever wants.

I would want for her to tell me about her say and I tell her about mine. Instead of having sex all night we would cuddle all night. And we could go on more dates and kiss and hug more.

If that is to much to ask then am I with the wrong person?

If I am,who is the right person for me?

I wonder this as I slowly fall asleep.

Kaito is questioning his relationship with Meiko

Anyway please review!


	7. Ice Cream and Apartments on a Day Off

***Boop***

**Mikus pov**

The agency has been closed for the week due to Kaitos injury, I offered to run the place by myself but he said I was too young and he didn't want me to get hurt.

Gakupo came back today and Gumi came over for dinner.

When he came back he kept hugging and kissing Luka, I told her not to tell him that I made her bait for a case, he would kill me if he knew.

We all sat around the table and Luka brought out curry and got each of us a side dish of things we liked, for me that was leeks.

We ate a Gakupo told us about his time in America for his business trip.

"Hey Luka, did you talk to Miku about… you know what yet?" asked Gakupo as he finished.

"I wanted to wait until you got home, did you tell Gumi yet?" asked Luka.

"Yeah I told her over skype before I got back," he said.

What the hell were they talking about?

"I bet they're gonna kick you out," said Rin when I got back to my room.

"Why would they kick me out? It's probably something else… I just can't figure it out," I said pondering over what they wanted to tell me as I flopped onto my bed.

Then I heard a knock on my door, I assumed it was Gumi coming in to tell me goodbye.

"Come in!" I yelled.

It was Gakupo and Luka.

"Where is Gumi?" I asked.

"She left," said Gakupo.

"Can we sit down on you bed with you?" asked Luka.

"Sure," I said.

They sat on the bed and I sat on the floor like a child in-front of them.

"Well you have a job and responsibility now, and Luka and I aren't getting any older…" said Gakupo not know what words to say.

"When a man and woman love each other very much…" said Gakupo.

"I have already gotten that talk," I told him.

"What Gakupo is trying to say is that we're gonna start a family," said Luka.

"So you're pregnant Luka?" I asked.

She shook her head yes.

"Well congrats, I bet you came in here to tell me I need to leave and you are gonna kick me out," I said.

"Well we aren't "kicking you out" but you should probably move into you own apartment soon," said Gakupo.

"Fine, I'll start looking for a place tomorrow," I said.

"Well you took that better than I thought," said Gakupo.

"I'll start looking online now, you should get some sleep Luka, you don't want to stress yourself out, and you should leave to Gakupo," I said showing them the door.

"Don't take this a bad way Miku…" said Luka.

"I'm not taking it in a bad way, I just want to go to sleep and you two being in here is preventing me from doing that," I said.

"Well goodnight Miku," said Luka as they walked out.

I locked my door and feel back on my bed.

I needed to move out anyway, but Luka was the only one that would accept me. She took me in and feed me and did everything for me and now both of them can just tell me to leave?

_This is why I hate people, _I thought before falling asleep

_I dreamed about when I was little, I had just gotten my glasses and was playing at my friend's house._

"_Let's play hide in seek in the dark!" said my friend Teto._

"_That sounds scary…" said Haku hiding behind Neru._

"_How do you play?" asked Neru._

"_We turn off all the lights and find places to hide, the person that is "It" has to use a flashlight to find us," explained Teto._

"_I'll be it first!" said an enthusiastic 5 year old me._

"_Okay here is the flashlight," said Teto._

_I turned off the lights and counted to 10 as they all hid._

"_Ready or not here I come!" I said._

_I turned on the flashlight and it shined on two teenagers with blonde hair._

_I gasped and dropped my flashlight. I picked it up and when I shone it on that stop but they were gone._

"_The dark is just playing tricks on me," I whispered._

"_Then let's turn back on the lights," said A girl. _

_The lights turned back on._

"_Miku why did you turn on the lights?" asked Teto crawling out of her hiding spot._

"_I'm relieved," said Haku as she came out of her spot with Neru._

"_She turned them back on!" I said pointing to the blonde girl I had saw in the dark who was by the light switch._

"_Rin don't do dumb stuff," said Len._

"_Can't you see the blonde boy and girl?" I asked._

"_Fine I'll turn the lights back off," said Rin turning back off the lights._

"_AHHHHH!" all my friends screamed._

_All our parents who were in the living room watching a movie ran in and turned back on the lights._

"_Girls what happened?" asked Teto's mom._

"_A ghost turned off the lights!" said Teto._

"_And Miku can talk to them!" said Haku as she was crying from fear._

"_Guys I didn't do anything," I said reaching my hand out to Haku and Teto but the fell back and held each other in fear._

_Neru who was very protective over Haku stood in front of them with her arms out._

"_You should just leave, freak," said Neru._

_My eyes filled up with tears and fogged up my glasses._

"_Maybe you should take Miku home Prima," said Teto's mom._

_On the way home my mom said nothing but I heard her apologizing for my bad behavior at Teto's house._

_At school nobody would talk to me, I was interviewed on TV for having a special gift, I turned people off more._

_My father hated the attention and took it out on my mom, and my mom thought I was posited by something evil and did everything to get me back to normal._

_My father left and took Luka, my half-sister and his daughter, with him._

_When I was 10 I came home one day, my mom was nowhere to be found._

_I went to her room to find the horrific sight of her blood spattered on the wall and a gun fallen next to her dead body._

I shot up in my bed as I screamed.

It was noon so both Luka and Gakupo were at work.

I whipped the tears out of my eyes and went to go take a shower.

When I got out I put on an old tee shirt and some jean shorts.

"Let's go apartment hunting with Miku!" said Rin with a smile when I got back into my room.

"No, I want the apartment I pick to be a surprise," I said with a wink as I grabbed my purse.

"Be safe Miku!" Yelled Len as I walked out the front door.

Gakupo left the location of a good cheap apartment building downtown by my work.

I spoke to the land lady, she had green hair like Gumi's. She said her name was Sonika. After a long talk about the rules and stuff we put a good deal on a studio apartment and she told me I could get my keys next week.

After that I decided to get some ice cream, I deserved it after buying my first place live.

When I walked in the little bell on-top of the door rang and my heart dropped when I saw who was buying ice cream in front of me.

"I want strawberry and cookie dough on a cone together please!" said Teto.

"You're gonna make me broke with all that ice cream Teto," said Neru.

"I want plain vanilla, what about you Neru?" asked Haku.

"Red velvet," said Neru.

I stood there in shook.

After that day not only were they not my friends but Neru made my life a hell at school by calling me a liar and a freak.

They paid and turned around to leave when they spotted me.

"Hey look guys it's the freak," said Neru.

She and Teto laughed, Haku just looked at me.

"I heard the freak gto a job at a detective agency, I didn't know those places hired frauds," said Teto.

Neru and Teto laughed some more, leaving Haku behind to just look at me.

"Sorry about them, congratulations on the job," said Haku as she was shakeing me.

Haku never hated me, she was just afraid of me.

"COME ON HAKU!" yelled Teto.

Haku ran out after them.

I got some chocolate ice cream and sat outside in front of the small ice cream parlor.

I looked down at my ice cream as a tear fell onto it.

For some reason I couldn't stop myself from crying, the tears just fell from my eyes and onto my melting ice cream.

Why did they hate me? I never did anything to them?

Why do they make me so sad?

Just then I felt a warm embrace from behind.

"I heard them talking about you after they left, you shouldn't let them bother you."

I turned around and dug my head into his warm chest and let myself get tears onto his blue scarf.

"It's okay, cry all you want," said Kaito rubbing my back.

After I was done being a baby Kaito sat down across from me with his vanilla ice cream and a new cup of chocolate ice cream for me.

After we ate he drove me home and let me out in front of my house.

"Kaito," I said before he drove away.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You hired me because of my gift right?" I asked.

"I thought it would be helpful but that not the only reason I hired you," he said.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" I asked.

He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Most people go their lives going by the same routine and everything is normal, those kind of people don't accept people like you that are different and follow their own path," said Kaito.

"But I'm not one of those people," he said.

Tears swelled up in my eyes again.

Kaito got out of his car and hugged me.

"See you tomorrow at work," he said getting back into his car.

"See ya," I said.

I waved him good bye and he drove off and I entered my house again.

"Miku and Kaito sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" chanted Rin and Len who were watching TV in the living room.

"You guys are so immature," I said heading to my room.

I locked my door and flopped on my bed.

The whole time I was with Kaito my heart pounded out of my chest, but I also thought about his mom.

What did she mean by not let him lose himself?

He was on the right path in life, he had a girlfriend, a successful buiesness he was kind and successful, what is wrong?

"_Is he truly happy Miku?"_

I shot up and she was in front of my bed.

"How would I know?" I asked her.

"_That's what you need to find out," _she said with sorrow in her eyes, eyes just like Kaito.

I tried to touch her but when I did she vanished.

I took my glasses off and looked at them, are these really the cause of my gift?

I don't get any of this, I never understood why I could talk to the dead or why could I see them.

Maybe it would be better if my glasses just broke.

I tried breaking them but I was too weak to do the so I just sighed and put the back on.

I guess with these glasses I will always but what everyone calls me,

A freak.

**They will have a real case next time! I swear!**

**Anyway please review!**


	8. The One That Didn't Die

**Death happened in real life so I'm going to write about more death**

**Enjoy it anyway!**

**Miku's pov**

"Wake up!" I heard someone yell.

My head shot up, Kaito was standing in front of my desk.

I must have fallen asleep doing reports.

"I hate doing reports," I said.

"Well we both haft to do them and we couldn't finish the reports from the last case because of the accident," said Kaito.

"I just want to solve cases!" I said.

"Well good because I woke you up because we just got a call of another case," he said.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" I said jumping up and heading for the door.

We got into his car and drove to where the case was.

"Why does this place seem familiar?" I asked.

"It's the place where we found CUL dead," said Kaito.

"You mean that girl that had her heart ripped out?" I asked.

"Yup," said Kaito.

"Good morning Kiyoteru," I said to Kiyoteru as we went up to the crime scene.

"When you called you didn't tell me what the case was, what is it?" asked Kaito.

"These 3 children were found dead in this ally," said Kiyoteru.

There was a boy with green hair, a blonde haired boy and the little girl from before, all dead.

"Try to look into their hearts and found out how they died," said Kiyoteru.

Finally something interesting!

I stepped over the tape, I decided I would look into the girl's heart.

I walked past the boys when something grabbed my ankle.

I gasped, I turned around hoping I just imagined it.

The blonde boy was holding onto my ankle.

"Why are you messing with me today spirits?" I asked myself.

"Stop…" Murmured the boy.

Eek! He spoke!

"Stop it… Ring…" he murmured.

"Ring?" I asked.

"Miku are you okay?" asked Kaito.

I leaned down, his spirit must have been telling me something so I was going to connect to his spirit.

I was about to grab onto his hands when I heard something, a faint breathing, it was coming from the boy.

I grabbed his arm and took his pulse, he still had one.

The cops suck at their job to determine he's dead.

"This one's alive!" I said to Kaito.

"You act like his not even a person Miku," said Kaito.

"We'll call an ambulance" said Kiyoteru with a sigh.

They took the other two bodies away, they decided they would ask the kid about the murder, lame.

I wanted to connect with the children, not interrogate one.

They had got the kid to the hospital and were doing lifesaving surgery on him.

The only injury he had was that he was stabbed in the eye.

They would haft to remove his eye, they would put in a glass one so he wouldn't look creepy without one but he could never see through that eye again.

"How did you know he was alive anyway?" asked Kaito while we were at the hospital.

"I thought he had grabbed my ankle, and he said something about Ring. Then I took his pulse and he still had one," I said.

"Maybe we should visit Ring," said Kaito.

"I am not visiting that psychopath after what happened," I said.

"The kid will be fine," said Kiyoteru who had just talked to the doctor.

"He needs to sleep though," said Kiyoteru.

"Then maybe we should go visit Ring," said Kaito.

"Well it beats just waiting around for the kid to wake up," I said.

"We'll go in the police car," said Kiyoteru.

After a long drive we got to the mental institution that was in the middle of nowhere.

Upon entering we were meet by the cold stares of nurses and patients.

"Miku!" I turned around to see Big Al, a man we helped in another case.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Better, this isn't the ideal place I want to be but it's better than jail," he said.

"Miku, we haft to go," said Kaito who already got Ring's information.

Ring was put in a padded room where she was locked up tight and wrapped up in one of those things that constrains your arms. We were led to a room where we could see Ring. It was one of those one sided mirror things, we could see her but she couldn't see us.

"That's Ring?" asked Kiyoteru who wasn't there for the case that day.

"Yeah," said Kaito,

"If you want Ring to here you talk into the microphone on the table," said the doctor that came in with us.

The three of us sat at the table in front of the mic, none of us knew who would go first. After some debating I decided I would be the one to talk to Ring.

"Hello Ring," I said over the mic.

"I knew you guys were there the whole time," was her response.

"By the way you look lovely Miku, I'm glad your healed Kaito," said Ring.

"How do you know these things? You can't see us," said Kiyoteru taking the mic from me.

"I don't just see with my eyes, I see with my mind, and I can see everything you're doing, and I know what you are going to ask," she said.

"What are we going to ask?" I asked.

"I did not hurt Oliver nor did I kill his friends Yuki and Gachapoid," said Ring.

"Creepy," said Kaito.

"And there is no possible way I could possibly escape with my arms tied up and the fact that I'm locked up as tight as the American Declaration of Independence," Said Ring.

"She right," said Kiyoteru.

"But how do you know about Oliver and his friends?" I asked.

"Because they were Lui's friend and you would only come here if something happened that could be linked with me and since I killed Lui their death can be linked to me," said Ring.

"She has her facts strait," said Kaito

"That is all," I said into the mic.

After we had failed to find out more about the case we headed back to the hospital.

"We need to question Oliver if he is up," said Kiyoteru.

"He's right in there, he hasn't said a word since he woke up," said the Nurse.

We all walked in and a young blonde boy with bandages around his eye looked out the window.

We had no clue what to ask but the first thing that slipped out of my mind and onto my lips was "Who killed you?"

**Oliver is alive, will he be important? Who knows!**

**Anyway please enjoy**


End file.
